2013.08.05 - I Know Your Mother - Sorta
With all the university and college students out and about Morningside Heights, who'd notice yet another teenager out and about? Then again, considering all the college students, there's also probably more than a few apartments for rent to people of that age group too. Especially this time of year as college students try to find places to live, especially if they want off campus housing. After all, school may not have started just yet, and there's bound to be open places to live around here... Either way, it's a place where people who appear to be in their late teens or early 20's won't stand out. Which in turn may be why one person is here. Yes, that's right. One Sarah Rogers is here. Albeit out of costume. Instead she's wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a baggy plain grey sweatshirt as she sort of sits at an outdoor cafe, nursing a cup of coffee. And while she may be 'out of costume' she still does look exactly like she does in costume, not that many people have seen her in it... Though some people have seen Miss Rodgers in and out of costume, in fact, though really Jocelyn's biggest impression was of her in costume. Jocelyn was exploring the area because she was going to college in the fall, and she wanted to both get familiar with the area and in the event she ever needed to think about things like getting housing outside of the school, this might be an area. Also, there were a variety of college-focused shops around, and Jocelyn had figured that she'd maybe pick up a couple things. She has just gotten into the area and has mostly been walking along the area a little bit when she spots the woman sitting at the cafe. Jocelyn walks over to the counter and purchases a bottled water before she heads over to Sarah's table. Jocelyn, of course, didn't have the benefit of a costume, so she was easily recognizable. "Mind if I join you?" she asks the woman. Jocelyn figured it was only polite to ask instead of just sitting down at the table with her. And the fact that Jocelyn didn't have a costume is the very reason why Sarahs jaw drops as the redhead comes over to sit down. But after a fraction of an instant, there is a slight nod before the blond girl motions towards the seat across from her. "Please. Feel free." Well, not everyone had awesome costume-summoning powers or technology. Jocelyn was still working on acquiring some of that stuff. It was a slow process. The girl notes Sarah's jaw drop and she can't help but smile a little bit at the reaction. "Thanks. Saw you at the tour of that plant, thought I'd come over and say hello. I'm Jocelyn". No reason to provide a last name. "You alright after all the craziness of that?" she asks. Jocelyn keeps her voice low, so as to not be overheard. It was something she'd gotten quite good at over the years, keeping conversations private, even in a public place. With slight nod as she recovers, Sarah starts to smile. And to be honest, it's a rarther large, open, and honest smile at that. "Call me Sarah." is said as the blond lets her gaze flicker around a bit, as if to make sure she isn't being overheard. "And yeah... I remember you. You're kind of hard to forget." "Generally I try to keep things quiet, but that's not always an option, you know?" Jocelyn shrugs as she takes a sip of her water. "Still, helps that cameras have a tough time focusing in on me," Jocelyn adds with an easy grin. So her identity wasn't being run by the company, at the very least. That was important. "Can't say I've seen you before that tour though," Jocelyn adds. "But your fashion style seemed to be influenced by some others I've met, judging by the accessories". Because some of those piece of equipment were quite notable! And Jocelyn was curious. And somehow Sarah knew it'd come to this. Heck, there's even a /slight/ wince, before the blond nods. "I guess you're a bit lucky that you have that then." is said regarding the camera bit, before she bites her lip. "And dare I ask how you know those.... Others? I mean I'm not trying to be rude, but I did sort of run into someone else and had to give them an explanation last night because of who his father is..." "I am a friend of the hammer wielder and his wife, along with their adopted son, and have visited their home a fair bit," Jocelyn says. "As for the other, I've run across him in the field a couple times, though I was less recognizable then. He would not recognize me as a result," Jocelyn explains. She didn't have a problem explaining things. There is another pause. "The green and white reminded me of the outfit of another associate of mine, though I haven't seen her in some time. But that could be coincidence," Jocelyn admits. With a slight nod, Sarah asks, "So you''re friends with Eddie?" before sitting back, as if that takes a load off of her mind. "The Hammer was a gift. The original from the wielder...." Pause. "In another reality." is said in an even fainter tone. "The shield belonged to my father. The green and white belonged to my mother. Or I should say one of my mothers. Or...." There's an odd, confused sigh. "Let's just say that if you know the woman who wears it here, and what she can do, it isn't exactly easy to explain certain things regarding her, even if in my reality she gave birth to me." "I am. Know him pretty well," Jocelyn says with a nod. Jocelyn just nods about the other reality. "I think that makes you number five or six or something from another reality". In other words, Jocelyn wasn't doubting Sarah's story. Jocelyn sits back and listens to Sarah explain. "Yeah. If it's who I think it is". Pause. "Silver streak through the hair in your reality?" That was one of Rogue's distingishing characteristics. "That would sound tricky. Not impossible, but tricky". Jocelyn takes another drink. "I'm a mutant myself," Jocelyn says as a whisper. "Not the most popular thing to be here these days, despite the laws". Jocelyn shrugs. "You want to take a little bit of a walk?" she asks. It would be easier to talk that way. "Silver streak. But she's also 'Carol'..." is said, as if hinting at something that may or may not be known. Something that explains the complexity of her 'mothers'. At the mention of a walk though, Sarah stands up and nods once. "Please." is said before she glances around and whispers. "I am too. But.... I'm not use to it being a 'bad' thing like it is here..." Standing, Jocelyn starts walking along. "Most aren't used to it when they come here, I've found. We're rather unadvanced in some ways around these parts, I'm afraid," Jocelyn says with a sigh. "It's changing, but change is always slower to come than we want". Jocelyn shrugs. She then returns to the topic of Sarah's mother. "Carol. I know her, and some basics of the story. Carol, in this reality, has helped me out with training, especially when my skills first started showing up". How's that for a bit of strangeness for you? "She's kind of a mentor for me in some ways". "In some ways? Maybe. But the world I'm from is probably very unique in other ways. Ways that you might not believe." Sarah admits before she winces and nods. After all, what Jocelyn just let out sort of confirms something else. "Well... Carol's my mom too. You could say that it was her mind, but physically..." She shakes her head, and just tries not to think about it. After all, thats a subject even her parents found difficult to explain to her growing up. "But Carol married Steve, and they had me." "And your mentor? Maybe I should see if you're willing to introduce us? I kind of have been trying to keep a low profile until I meet my 'parents'. Especially after the odd thing with my 'Uncle' the night I arrived here." "That's easy enough to do," Jocelyn says. "I'll give Carol a call and set up a time for you to meet, if you give me a way to contact you," Jocelyn offers. Which may not be telephone. Jocelyn knew that not everyone from other realities had telephones available to them. Jocelyn just kind of smiles a little. "I've seen plenty of strange things, so I suspect I'd find it, at worst, plausible," Jocelyn tells Sarah. Jocelyn doesn't push the topic of the Carol/Rogue mind thing. Jocelyn didn't fully understand all of that. "Odd thing with your uncle? Can I ask what sort of odd thing?" Jocelyn questions. She was guessing Sarah was referring to Thor, of course, but she could be wrong. "Sorry, I sort of think of the surviving members of My moms old team family..." Sarah admits. "Heck, even the dead ones. Not that Bekka really likes to be called 'cousin'..." There's a slight shake of her head. "Anyways, the night I arrived, a few months ago, there was a big fight. I saw a girl who looked a lot like my 'Uncle' Kurt, and then I thought I saw him, but before I could say much more than he looked like my uncle, she said that this was 'another reality' and the two of them and the people they were with up and left before I could say or do much more." "Your uncle Kurt. Blue, fuzzy, gets called 'Elf' a lot?" Jocelyn ventures. Jocelyn was sort of a walking address book. "I think I know who the girl was. She's one of those from another reality, if I don't miss my guess". Jocelyn continues walking, not recognizing the name Bekka that Sarah drops. "I don't think I heard about that fight, come to think of it. Though that seems odd, that they'd just up and leave like that, unless there were authorities on the way and they didn't want to have that conversation". With a shrug, Sarah admits, "I don't know. But after being told that... I've been keeping my head down. I've been trying to learn what I can about this reality, helping where I can, and looking for ways to contact my 'parents' and maybe Thor. All though as they walk, she can't help but offer the teller redhead a slightly odd look. "And should I ask how you know all of these people?" "I suppose 'The phone book' isn't a good answer," Jocelyn responds with a casual smile. "I've worked with a number of them, some on a more permanent basis than others. Helping where I can, not unlike you". Jocelyn takes another sip of water. "Much as it seems like the 'capes', as one friend of mine refers to us, are all around, there aren't that many compared to the rest of the population. Word gets around, and while I don't advertise my identity, I'm still working on getting ahold of some way of instantly popping on a costume". In other words, discretion is appreciated. "I'd wager that the best way to contact your father is through Thor. They've both members of the Avengers. I think you know the best person to contact about reaching him though". If she's met Eddie, then he would be far better for that introduction than Jocelyn. "As I said, I'll get in touch with Carol. I don't know that I have a way to reach Rogue, however. She's been hard to find lately". "If you can... Thank you." Yes, as Sarah nods she sounds honestly grateful. "And from the way Eddie made it sound, Thor may be a bit of an issue right now. So I might have to try and find a different way to contact my father. Still, if you can do something regarding my mothers... I can't thank you enough." Still, the fact that Jocelyn knows all of them, and has worked with them... And how word gets around... "And you've given me a few things to have to think about..." "Anything I can help with?" Jocelyn asks. "With Thor...I'm not quite sure what is going on over there. Asgard is...". Pause. "How much did Eddie tell you about what is going on in Asgard right now?" Jocelyn asks. If Sarah carried the hammer from her time, then it might be important for her to know. "You're welcome. I'll give Carol a call later today. And of course, I won't tell anyone else any details about you". Because it was obvious Sarah was trying to keep quiet about certain things. "Though I'm afraid that some people, given the shield and hammer, might start taking you for someone who is imitating the current heroes". Not that Jocelyn thought Sarah was, but it was perhaps relevant. "Not much unfortunately. I probably could try to get to Asgard myself to find out what's going on, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea just yet..." Pause. "All I know is that he told me that things aren't 'right' and that I probably couldn't get ahold of Thor right now." Then there's a slight wince and a nod. "Thanks again. And I don't doubt it. But odds are if the rest of my friends showed up, they'd have similar issues. We're all kids of multiple heroes, so well..." "Short version is that there's a war starting, or threatening to start, and it's spilling over from Asgard to Earth. Dark elves and frost giants and the like have been showing up and attacking civilians". Jocelyn suspected other bits about what was up with Thor, but she didn't have confirmation, so she wasn't going to voice those concerns. "That has to make for some interesting stories around the dinner table," Jocelyn comments. "If they do show up, then you'll at least be here to help them deal with it. Oh. In the field, I go by the name Channel," Jocelyn says. She has no idea if that name will ring any bells from her reality or not. "In case we have to toss anymore cinderblocks around, you know?" "Crusader." Sarah says, giving out her own 'codename'. All though at the mention of that war, there is a wince, and a slight nod. "I see... Talk about things getting interesting..." And as for those 'stories... "Let's just say that we grew up hearing about what our parents did on their Earth. But well... That's probably not something I should talk about right now." "Fair enough," Jocelyn says. She wasn't the type to push on that sort of information. "Anyway, here's my number if you need to reach me". She'll take whatever contact means Sarah has in return. "I've got to get going here, but I'm glad I ran into you again Sarah". It was all too often that capes ran into each other, and then never got a chance to talk afterwards. Authorities and all. Category:Log